Devices which grasp and release the spools used in automatic winding machines are known. For the most part these devices require such supply lines as electrical cables, hydraulic lines or pneumatic lines. These cables and/or supply lines have a limited life time due to the constant up and down movement of the spool and the clamping fixture. Breakdowns of these devices are a particular problem as the spools upon which the material is wound can be accidentally released.
In German Published Application No. 28 08 075 a mounting support for the winding spool of a bobbin winder is described, the spool being supported by the spreading of clamping elements or by a pressing mechanism which shifts a rod axially.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which will automatically grasp a spool, maintain that grasp during winding operations, and release the grasp automatically once the spool is fully wound, the device performing these operations without supply lines of any type.